Legendary
by CrashedIce.24
Summary: Instead of seven, there was nine. Madison Buyers is the legacy of three very powerful, very evil gods. And, she is also the only daughter of a goddess who is evil down to her roots. All she wanted was to be an Olympic swimmer, now she never knows if she'll live until the next day. Book one out of five.


**A/N - Hey guys! So I decided to start this new story, since it's an idea I've had for a while. Anyway, this is going to a bit different than the stories I've started to post in the past.**

 **This story is going to be along the same plot-like Rick Riordan laid out for Heroes of Olympus. Two extra characters will be added in, since it's a bit different.**

 **Basically, instead of the normal Seven consisting of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, there will be nine of them.**

 **Madison Buyers (who's parent you will find out soon) and Dylan Johnson, son of Poseidon. Dylan is a year younger than Percy. Thank you for reading!** **Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer - Plotline of Percy Jackson, and characters belong to Rick Riodan.**

Madison woke up on a bus, the bus shaking as it went over the bumps in the road. She blinked, and looked around quickly.

Next to her was a curly brown-haired boy, about her age. He had an elf-like smile, and small pointy ears. He and on a green sweatshirt and jeans, with black tennis shoes.  
He smiled, his teeth straight and white. "Hey, glad you're finally up." He said, nudging her shoulder gently.

Madison wrinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
His smile wavered, before coming back. "You fell asleep about an hour ago, Madison. How could you not remember?"

She frowned, glancing over the rest of the bus. There were about twenty kids, with two adults near the front, not counting the bus driver. "Okay… but how did I get here? And who are _you_?"

He rolled his eyes, which were a dark brown color. "Aw, come on. Does the field trip to the Grand Canyon ring a bell?"

She shook her head, and then a girl's voice piped up from behind her seat. Both her and the boy turned around to face the kids.

Near the window was a boy, with blond hair, and light blue eyes. He had on a simple purple t-shirt and dark jeans, with Converse shoes on. He looked as confused as Madison felt.

Next to him was a girl, holding the boy's hand. Her eyes changed colors so quickly, Madison couldn't quite tell what exact color they were. She also had choppy light brown hair, as if she attempted to give herself a haircut. She had on a orange slogan long-sleeve shirt with a puffy ski jacket over it, and jeans.

The girl frowned. "Jason is pretending like he doesn't know anything."

The boy, Jason, nodded and frowned. "I've never been here before in my life. What are you not understanding about this?"

The curly-haired one frowned as well. "Piper, do you think they're teasing us? It seems like something they would do." He asked, his attention directed at the girl, Piper.  
She glanced at Madison. "Probably. It's not like both of them could get amnesia the same night."

Madison crossed her arms. "So, I don't _know_ whats happening here, but I get the feeling your two aren't believing me."

"Or me!" Jason said, scowling. "I genuinely don't understand why I'm here, who you guys are, or anything."

"Yeah!" Madison agreed, nodding. "Why would I tease you guys about this? Hell, I don't even know that kid's name." She responded, motioning toward the curly-haired one.

"Language, Buyers!" Yelled a short man from up front. He had on a red Adidas tracksuit, and his curly dark brown hair poked out from underneath his Nike cap.

Piper shrugged. "Even Coach Hedge knows you're supposed to be here, obviously, so then you guys are just tricking us."

Madison shook her head and scowled. "I don't know who you are, but just believe me. That's literally all I'm asking."

Piper and the boy shared a look. "Fine. This is Leo, and your at a school for "troubled youth", or at least that's what they claim."

Madison grumbled and nodded, as the bus stopped, and the kids all filtered out.  
Leo dipped his head to Madison as Coach Hedge made the announcements.

"Everyone needs a partner, and everyone has to complete this sheet before boarding the bus at 4:15. No fighting, everyone." And with that, he passed out a small sheet full of erosion and Grand Canyon questions."

Jason and Piper shared a look and began to follow Hedge, who lead the way through the museum.

Leo began to walk next to her. "So, who are you really?"

Madison stole a look at him and sighed. "Madison Buyers. I don't know my mother, and my father was a salesman who ditched me and left me with my aunt and uncle."

Leo nudged her gently. "My mom does a long time ago, and I never knew my father. I've been in and out of foster homes for years. At least we have something in common."

 _We don't. You don't know the realities of my home life._ She thought, but nodded anyway. "Why are you telling me this?"

He stayed quiet for a few moments. "Honestly? I don't know. You just seem like the type that won't judge you."

She stopped right before the doors leading to the Grand Canyon walkway. "Well, even though we technically just met, I think we'll be really good friends."

Leo grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." And with that, they pushed open the doors and joined the group outside.

Leo left to go be with Jason, so Madison hesitantly went to the edge of the walkway. Half of her was just considering this to be a dream - it was almost too good to be true. Being away from Helena and Robert? She had been wishing for that since she was three; right after her dad left her.

Madison never truly knew her father. Helena told her he wasn't a good man, but Robert has told her he was just a silly salesman so ran off with another woman. She didn't know her mother either, and Helena and Robert refused to talk about her.  
She felt someone rest against the railing next to her, and Madison turned to see a boy her age with light brown hair and blue eyes.

He smiled. "Hey, wanna be my partner?"

Madison tilted her head, and smiled back at him. "No, I'm good. Leo's my partner."  
He glanced back to where Leo was with Jason, and rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you hangout with those nerds, when you could be with my group."

Madison took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Well, they may be nerds, but at least they aren't jerks. Go away before I push _you_ over this railing."

The boy grinned. "Ah, hilarious." He said as a strong wind began. The walkway started to sway, hats were whisked away and instantly kids ran for the door. The boy stood there with an unsettling smile on as Madison glared and began for the door. It slammed shut as soon as she was within arm reach. She turned to realize that her, Hedge, Leo, Piper, Jason and the boy were all let out here.

The boy grinned even wider. "Yes, the time has come!" He yelled, his voice easily overpowering the wind.

Hedge pushed Leo, Piper and Jason behind him, but Madison stayed still.  
This wasn't a dream, was it?

He shook his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Why, four powerful demigods? Just perfect. I have known about Piper and Leo for a while, but the other two were a pleasant surprise. And just my luck, she is here." He pointed a finger to Madison, and she widened her eyes.

"You truly are as powerful as Mother has told me. Why, is Mother is at least a sliver of nervous about you, then you are a force to be reckoned with." He laughed and whisked his hand.

Instantly, Leo cascaded over the edge, screaming and Piper was thrown into the door with a sickening _crack_. Hedge scowled and threw a club to Jason. "Hurry up, kids, I gotta go get Valdez."

Madison watched in horror as the coach threw off his shoes, and his feet weren't… feet. They were hooves, like a goat. He leaped over the side, and Jason and her looked at each other in shock.

Madison forced a smile. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Jason shrugged. "We have no choice, but sure."

He threw the bat at the monster, and it hit him straight in the forehead. The boy fell down, but when he stood back up, he had an unsettling smile on his face, and his forehead was full of gold… blood?

He shook his head. "I will kill all of you!" He bellowed before turned his gaze to Madison. "Except for you." He barked out a laugh, grinning. "Mother couldn't possibly think of killing you yet. Why, she has a plan for you."

Madison shivered, but forced herself to look up at him. "I'm sorry, but that won't be happening."

He rolled his eyes. "Whoever your mother is, i bet she isn't that proud of you. Neither is your dad; that's why he ran off and left you."

Madison growled lowly. It was one thing to talk about the power of whatever, but it was a completely different thing to insult her mother. Her dad deserved it, but hell, she didn't even know if her mother was alive or not! "Don't you dare talk about my mom like that, you asshole."

The boy shrugged and his form began to flicker. In a moment, he became a mass or black smoke, with a human face.

Madison felt her fury grow even more. This monster was too proud; and for some reason she had hated people who were too proud for their own good.

"Well, this will be fun!" He proclaimed, smiling still.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason flip a coin, and she gasped.

He was holding a gold sword, and the monster laughed.

"Funny." He said simply, and instantly a blast of lightning hit Jason in the chest and he flew backwards.

The boy's eyes practically bugged out of his head as Jason staggered to his feet, his body covered in soot. "What?" He screeched, fuming. "That's enough voltage to kill twenty men!"

Madison glanced over at Jason, before returning her attention to the monster. Honestly? She didn't quite know what to do. She hadn't ever been in this situation before, anyway.

Jason forced a smile. "You're going down, Dylan." He said, and Madison glared at Dylan, the monster.

Dylan shrugged, and instantly two more storm masses appeared behind him and he waved his hand. "Get 'em."

The two smaller ones went after Jason, and Dylan watched, amused. Madison ran over to Piper, who was groaning and holding her head in pain.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked quietly, and noticed that the club that Jason has thrown was laying nearby.

Piper gave a small nod and groaned once again, this time softer.

Madison swiftly grabbed the club and put it into Piper's hands. "Just don't let that monster get you, okay?" She said, offering a smile. Madison knew well enough that Piper would at least _try_ to protect Jason. At the same time, she also knew Piper was stronger than she looked, physically and mentally.

She gave a nod and Madison backed away to the door, attempting the shove it open. All of the kids inside had wandered away, and Madison stopped for a moment.

"What were _they_ seeing? Obviously, it wasn't a massive storm dude trying to kill some kids, because if that was what they were seeing, they probably wouldn't be laughing, right?

After a few minutes of attempting to get the blasted door open, she turned back around. Jason has apparently killed the other two smaller monsters, and was glaring at Dylan.

At that moment, Hedge decided to throw Leo over to the walkway, and he hopped up, bleeting.

"Die, anemoi scum!" He bellowed, and looked around with a confused look on his face. "C'mon kids, you couldn't let me have a bit of fun?"

Jason rolled his eyes before turning back to Dylan. Piper, on the other hand, was just getting started.

She hurled the club at Dylan, before pouncing on his back. He yelled loudly, and released a torrent of energy.

Leo fell backwards and hit his head on the pole, which caused him to go out cold. Jason simply slid backwards, while Madison fell down onto her knees. Piper has gotten the worst, though. She flew off his back, and fell right over the edge.

Dylan laughed. "How cute, little girl." He snarled, shaking his head. "But now, I shall take the one Mother wants captive." And with that, he flew towards Madison, his grin wide and unsettling.

She vaguely recognized Hedge yelling at Jason to get Piper as her terror settled into her body.

Either she was getting kidnapped… or she was going to die. Neither seemed very good right now.

Coach Hedge suddenly leaped onto Dylan, who screamed but grabbed him anyway. He began to fly toward a hole in the sky, which had just appeared.

Hedge bleeted, screamed, kicked, slapped, head-butted and punched… but Dylan refused to let go of him. Madison watched with wide eyes as they finally reached the hole and disappeared with a sickening _pop_. She continued to stare at where they had left for a good five minutes, until Leo's yelling tore her attention away.

"Guys! Is that like… a chariot?" He asked, and Madison squinted. Leo was right… a freaking chariot was in the sky, pulled by a few Pegasus. This day kept getting weirder and weirder.

A blonde girl hopped out of the chariot before it even stepped rolling. She glared at all of them before throwing her hands up. "This is useless!" She screamed, her gray eyes light with anger. "They told me to come here, yet he's not even here!"  
She stalked off toward the chariot and a guy looked after her.

"Sorry, she's a bit stressed." He apologized, throwing a pitying look our way.

"Butch, shut up!" The girl yelled before coming back, this time with a dagger in her hand. Madison cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her. Were they at a torture interrogation or something?

"Where's Gleeson Hedge?" She demanded. When all of them gave her blank looks, she rolled her eyes. "Gleeson Hedge. Your protector."

Madison dipped her head. "You mean Coach Hedge, I guess. He was taken up into the sky by a mist monster named Dylan."

The girl scowled deeply, shaking her head violently. "Well, good thing we came in time." She grumbled before looking over them.

Butch squinted at Jason and her for a moment. "Wait, Annabeth. Look." He pointed at Jason foot, and Madison's necklace. "The boy with one shoe, and the girl with the apple."

Madison looked down at her necklace. It was a pretty golden apple on a golden chain. Her mother had apparently given it to her at her birth, before she left.

Annabeth glared at him for a moment. "Percy isn't here, Butch. Hera is just trying to make a fool out of me." She said coldly and went back to the chariot.

Butch shook her head slightly. "Just… get in, I guess."

Madison shared a look with Leo, who shrugged in return. They all climbed in, and Madison realized that the chariot was probably only made to hold three people in the back, since it was pretty squished.

Leo was on Madison left side, and Piper was on her right. Jason was by Piper, on the edge of the chariot.

Annabeth put a hand to her temple and sighed. "So first off, are you guys okay?"  
"Besides our teacher being carried off by a storm cloud?" Madison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides that, yes I think we're all fine." Piper responded, shrugging.  
She nodded, obviously pleased none of them were hurt. "Great. So I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Piper frowned. "Athena?"

Madison grinned. "Hey, cool! She's that one super smart goddess, like war strategies and stuff, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Butch and I are demigods, so one of our parents are a Greek god or goddess, same as you four."

"So who's Butch's parent?" Jason questioned, his face unreadable.

"Iris. Goddess of rainbows." Butch answered, holding on to the reins of the Pegasi.  
Leo snorted. "Seriously, man? Rainbows?"

Butch turned to give a quick glare at Leo before turning back around.

"He's the best with our Pegasi." She continued, stretching out one of her arms.

Leo laughed once again, louder than the first time. "Rainbows and horses?"

"Gods forbids, if you don't shut up, I'm throwing you out of this chariot." Butch growled and Madison snickered as Leo's face paled.

"Uh o-okay."

Jason chuckled before turning around, spotting something in the distance. "Uh, why are there more mist creatures? As… horses?"

Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. " _Anemoi_ can take many forms. Butch, push it."  
Leo let out a shriek. "No, no, don't push it! The wheels on fire!"

Butch swore under his breath. "Hold on tight. It's about to get rough."

Madison gripped the seat ahead of her, and suddenly the chariot was pulled harshly, and black took over her vision.

A few minutes later, her eyesight returned, and she blinked.

"Where are we?" Piper breathed, a slight smile gracing her face.

Below them, there was a snowy valley. Small house-like things were lined up, and a few bigger structures were thrown in too. A forest surrounded it - quite beautiful, actually.

She didn't get much time to truly appreciate it, though, since the chariot started to drop like a rock in the sky.

They hit the freezing cold water with a splash, and Madison swam her way up to the surface. It was pretty easy, actually, since she was a big-time competitive swimmer over in NYC.

She shivered slightly as the "current" pushed her to shore. She was almost positive she saw ladies under the water, so they could've been moving her too.  
She stepped out of the water when she reached the shore, and some campers brought out like giant leaf-blowers, and dried her off with it.

A blonde haired boy stalked up to Annabeth, scowling. "I said you could _borrow_ not _destroy_ it."

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Will. Some _anemoi_ came."

Will frowned, but nodded anyway.

A tall, brown-haired girl walked up to the group, looking at them in disgust. "Why did you have to get these two?" She asked, motioning to Piper and Leo. Then she pointed to Jason and Madison. "The boy is obviously cute, and that girl… well, I can work with that."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Annabeth sighed. "Drew, we've been over this. All demigods are worth saving, no matter what."

Drew cocked an eyebrow. "Well, your hair looks like a badger nest."

Piper glared at her, and opened her mouth to reply.

"You know," Madison retorted, feeling surprisingly protective over Piper. "You can't just treat people like they're crowfood. I bet you're parent isn't even that important, and you're making up for that by acting all high and mighty."

Drew narrowed her eyes. "You might be pretty, but you're barking up the wrong tree."  
Madison rolled her eyes ins response. "Good comeback."

Annabeth stepped in between the two of them, taking a look at Jason's arm. He had been a wind jacket, but he must've taken it off after the dip in the lake.

"What's on your arm?" Annabeth questioned, and Jason held it out for her to see. On his forearm, there were about a dozen straight black lines, and a drawing of an eagle above it.

Annabeth was quiet for a few moments, before a strange red light bathed the campers. She turned, and almost screamed in surprise.

Above Leo's head was a red sign of a hammer or something. He shrieked and tried to look up. "What is it? Get it off of me!"

"Calm down, Leo-" Annabeth began, before she was interrupted by Jason.  
"Isn't that Vulcan's symbol?" He questioned, frowning.

Leo groaned. "Oh, come _on_. This has to be a sick joke. I don't even like Star Trek!"  
"No, not Star Trek. He meant your godly parent. That's what claiming is. Your parent is Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, tools and fire." Annabeth explaining, casting a glance in Jason's direction.

Madison gave Leo a smile and nudged his shoulder gently. At least one of them knew who their parent was now.

Annabeth motioned to Will. "Give him the tour, please. Drew, lead Jason up to Chiron in the big house." She instructed, and Drew looped her arm with Jason's and whispered something in his ear.

Annabeth turned to Piper and her. "You guys will be with me. Dylan, come help us too."

Piper instinctively narrowed her eyes. "He's here?"

"What?" Annabeth asked, a look of confusion written across her face. "Oh, no, not that Dylan. Dylan is Percy's brother." She explained, and both of the girls instantly relaxed.  
Dylan stepped out of the crowd of demigods, surveying the girls.

Both of them were pretty; that much was obvious. And they were both extremely powerful - except the one with gray eyes radiated a bit more than the choppy haired one.

The girl had wavy, dark brown hair that was very long, and she had cold, unforgiving gray eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans and a NYC swimming t-shirt. She was pretty enough to be Aphrodite, both of them were. But she also seemed like an Athena girl.  
He dipped his head. "I'm Dylan."

The gray eyed one narrowed her eyes. "Madison, and that's Piper."

Annabeth forced a smile. "Now we can get this tour started."


End file.
